megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Launch Octopus
}} Launch Octopus, known in Japan as , is an octopus-type Reploid in the Mega Man X series. He was a Maverick Hunter from the 6th Naval Unit, but secretly always harbored contempts towards the weak humans he was tasked with protecting. When Sigma became a Maverick, Launch Octopus was among the first that joined his uprising, sharing his goals of creating a Reploid nation. He has deployed his fleet of marine Mechaniloids to assault cities built on the ocean and blockade important shipping lanes. Appearances ''Mega Man X Launch Octopus is one of the eight Stage Select bosses. He also appears in the third Sigma Stage, being the seventh of the eight bosses to reappear. Mega Man Maverick Hunter X He appears in the remake in the same role as before, this time with a flamboyant personality. He is the first of the eight Reploids fought in the Sigma Palace, his body being functional but lacking his personality. Mega Man X5 While Launch Octopus didn't appear in the game, he was revealed to be a friend and/or brother to Volt Kraken, depending on the translation; his name was translated as "'Octopardo'" in the game. Mega Man Xtreme 2 Launch Octopus is one of the four bosses in the X Mission mode. Other appearances *Launch Octopus is a boss from World 2 in ''Rockman Xover. He also appeared in Battle Memory. *Launch Octopus appeared as an enemy in the Mega Man X event from Zombie Cafe. Strategy His Homing Torpedo, though his main weapon, is the least of the player's worries, as he can pull X toward him in a whirlpool and drain his energy, but if the player uses Boomerang Cutter against him three times, he loses his tentacles, and thus cannot use the ability. But his main weakness is the Rolling Shield, since it ruptures his internal buoyancy/pressure system. In Mega Man Xtreme 2, his weakness is Tri-Thunder, the weapon wrested from Volt Catfish in said game, however hitting him with any version of another weapon Ray Claw just once will sever his tentacles. The weapon X gains from defeating Launch Octopus is Marine Tornado, which is perhaps a nod to his whirlpool ability. Attacks: *'Homing Torpedo' - Mispelled as "Horming Torpedo" in Mega Man X. Launch Octopus fires Homing Torpedoes from his shoulders. *'Whirpool' - Launch Octopus will spin and create a whirlpool, pulling X in his direction. If he succeeds, he will catch X and start draining his energy (Energy Drain) until he manages to break free. *'Piranha' - Launch Octopus fires piranha shaped projectiles from his tentacles. Data ''Mega Man X'' stats Launch Octopus (Launcher Octopuld) Height: 238 cm (7.81 ft, mistakenly shown as 7.80 ft in-game) Weight: 182 kg (401 lbs, mistakenly shown as 348 lbs in-game) Attacks: Horming Torpedo (sic), E. Drain (Energy Drain) ''Maverick Hunter X'' Bio MILITARY GENERAL OF THE DEEP Maverick Hunter formerly of the 6th Armada. With plenty of firepower and military knowledge to match, this intellectual uses brains over brawn to outwit Mavericks. Seeking to achieve beauty in combat and strategy, he gains the ultimate pleasure from fighting elegantly and gracefully. Having taken over the ocean cities, he is planning to cut off all shipping routes. Homing Torpedo Fires a torpedo capable of tracking enemies. As it picks up speed, it homes in on the closest enemy and pursues it. ---- Stage names *Ocean Stage (from Mega Man X credits) *Sea Stage (海中ステージ, from Rockman X2: Soul Eraser on Capcom's site) *Subterranean Base (from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X stage select screen) Stage enemies *Amenhopper *Anglerge *Gulpfer *Cruiziler *Mega Tortoise *Sea Attacker *Sky Claw *Utuboros * Amenhopper and Mega Tortoise do not appear in Mega Man Xtreme 2. Dialogues from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X X: '''Your antics stop here, Launch Octopus! '''Launch Octopus: I only take orders from Sigma. There's no way I'll let you boss me around! X: Face it... You've gone Maverick! Launch Octopus: Maverick? How dare you call my artistic battle style by that name! X: Launch Octopus... How could you do something like this? Launch Octopus: I am an artist, you see, X. An artist of underwater combat! But no one has recognized that fact. Not until now. X: '''But Sigma recognizes that? '''Launch Octopus: That's right. And now I'm fighting to create an entire world that does, too! This is a very important battle for me. X: Launch Octopus!!? Launch Octopus: I am Launch Octopus! I´m under orders to deal with any intruders. X: '''Sigma must have brought his body back to life!! '''Launch Octopus: I have been ordered to fight. Launch Octopus: Well, well, well... Look what the catfish dragged in. You plan on betraying Sigma, do you? Vile: I'll tell you one thing... I don't like working for others. Launch Octopus: A tough guy, hm? Ha ha ha! You're not half bad. I like you. Vile: I don't care if a pitiful fool like you likes me or not! Other media ''Rockman X Launch Octopus is the seventh Maverick that X fights in the manga, who tricked Marty, a mermaid Reploid, into helping him. After betraying him to save X, Octopus skewered Marty's body, killing her, which drove X to attack and ultimately defeat him. Irregular Hunter Rockman X Launch Octopus was causing trouble and was stopped by X. Rockman X Mega Mission In the Carddass, ''Rockman X Mega Mission 3, Launch Octopus is revived as "Launcher Octopuld HL" (Launch Octopus HL), and disguises himself as a recruit Maverick Hunter named "Blau Launcher" to attack the Maverick Hunter base with three other Mavericks. Some of Launch Octopus' changes include his color scheme changed to blue and black, the top of his head is now a transparent red, and he uses a trident. Archie Comics Launch Octopus appeared as part of the Maverick Army in the Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover event, Worlds Unite. In the backup story for Mega Man Issue 50, Launch Octopus is indirectly mentioned where the female operator reports to Zero that reports are coming in about the 6th Marine Unit defecting to Sigma (who at that point had turned Maverick and revolted against humanity). He and various other Mavericks were cloned by Sigma-1 through manipulation of the Genesis Portals, creating an army of Mavericks who were dispatched against Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their allies. Launch Octopus notably engaged the robot Gemerl during the ensuing battle, before departing with most of the Mavericks to various worlds to plant Sigma's Unity Engines. Gallery LaunchOctopus_HomingTorpedo.jpg|Launch Octopus firing piranhas. MMX1LaunchOctopusConcept.jpg|Launch Octopus' concept art. LaunchOctopusFeetandMissile.jpg|Launch Octopus' foot and torpedo. MHXLaunchOctopusMugshot.jpg|Launch Octopus' bust shot from Maverick Hunter X. LaunchOctopusMHXConcept.jpg|Launch Octopus' concept art for Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. ZombieCafe_LaunchOctopus.png|Launch Octopus in Zombie Cafe. ArchieLaunchOctopus.png|Launch Octopus in the Archie Comics. LaunchOctopusIY.jpg|Launch Octopus in the Rockman X manga. LaunchOctopusNOVEL.jpg|Launch Octopus in Rockman X The Novel: Irregulars Report. IHRXLaunchOctopus.png|Launch Octopus in Irregular Hunter Rockman X. MMC098.jpg|Launcher Octopuld HL in Rockman X Mega Mission 3. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X - Mega Man X8'' Mavericks in Worlds Unite Trivia * Launch Octopus also has a short appearance in the opening animated cutscene of the CD-Rom versions of Mega Man X3, where X causes an Utuboros to collide into him, destroying both. * On the U.S. box art for Mega Man X, Launch Octopus is colored purple instead of red and has a mouth. *Oddly, in Mega Man Xtreme 2, even when the player severs Launch Octopus's tentacles with Ray Claw and defeats him, he will have mysteriously gained them back during his death animation. * In the English language versions of Maverick Hunter X, Launch Octopus is one of the only Mavericks (besides Armored Armadillo) that does not say Vile's name during dialogue in Vile Mode. However, both do in the Japanese version. * Launch Octopus can be considered the leader of the maritime forces (a "navy") of the Mavericks in the first Mega Man X and Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. * In Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, in Sigma Palace 1, Launch Octopus is the only "revived" Maverick to speak to X after he finds him, leaving X in a momentary shock believing he was dead for good. However, his personality is no longer of the original Maverick; instead, he is a fighting machine recreated by Sigma and talks very much like a traditional robot programmed to follow orders. * Launch Octopus's personality in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X ''is strikingly similar to that of Elec Man in ''Mega Man Powered Up. * Along with Armored Armadillo and Toxic Seahorse, this Maverick is misnamed in the Music Gallery in the Mega Man X Legacy Collection. There, he is ''Launcher ''Octopus. * His stage originally had a jellyfish enemy that floats above you. This can be seen in the X1 trailer of Mega Man X Legacy Collection. References Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 bosses Category:Mega Man Maverick Hunter X bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Characters voiced by Jonathan Love Category:Mollusk design Category:No hands Category:Aqua Mavericks Category:Bomb Mavericks